borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/DLC idea KRIEG'S PSCHO BUZZ SAW MEAT BYCICLE ADVENTURE!
so this DLC idea is KRIEG'S PSYCHO BUZZ SAW MEAT BYCICLE ADVENTURE! so krieg starts to go off the rails and becomes exesivly more violant even to his freinds so tannice makes a device that lets u go into kriegs mind and find out whats going on here u meat kriegs inner voice and u get to find out about his past through repressed memoreys by finding figmented beings like the keaper of repressed memoreys, the master of inner demons, guilt and the dream shepard and u get to fight insane creatures that are destroying kriegs mind like midgit ktriegs rideing meat bycicles, tentacles of madness that are entagaling kriegs psych, humanoid monstronitys with six ares eatch ending with buzz swas (flesh strippers) and u come face to face with the entity destroying kriegs mind THE HANDSOM INSANITY. also u get to drive around in a meat moter byke. 'ENEMIES:' Midget Krieg- midget versions of krieg that run around with buzz axes in hand attacking anyone in site. Meat Cyclistes- midget kriegs rideing around on meat bycicles. Flesh Stripper- large six armed versions of krieg that have large buzz axes at the end of each arme. Wound Stalter- crazed creatures that often fight along side flesh strippers, when a flesh stripper attacks a wound salter will salt the wound. Tenticals of madness- large tentacles that entangle and invade krieg's mind these all belong to the HANDSOM INSANITY and will attack the voult hunters if they get to close. Inner Demons- twisted demonic monstrositys that lurk through Krieg's personel hell under the rule of THE MASTER OF INNER DEMONS. (they take on the role of the slabs who are allies in missions but enamies outside missions). NightMares- twisted nightmares that hount Kreig and twist his dreams into other nightmares. Guilt Trippers- the servents of GUILT these diminutive creatures attack in large numbers useing explosives and tea party utinsels (forks, spoons, tea kettle guns, sourcer sheilds, tea cup helmets ect....) many look like grenade princesses, toy rabbits, and gentlmen with a jar containing a laval varkid as a head. RAGEING BEAST- powerful firey beasts of pure rage who inhabet the RAGEFERNO. NEW VEHICLES: MEATY MOTOR BIKE- A badass motocycle made from flesh and bone created at the catch a bike after kriegs inner voice decides that the meat bycicle u origenaly get is crap. 'NPCs:' Krieg's Inner Voice- the inner voice of krieg makes an apperence and hes so glad that he can now speak to the voult hunters and helps u find out why krieg has become so violent and stop the mysteriouse force that is corrupting and destroying krieg's mind. Keaper of Repressed Memoreys- a witherd old man with the apperiance of ZED? only more thin and gangly, he is the keaper of the repressed archives. Master of Inner Demons- the brutish master of all krieg's inner demons hmmm looks kinda like a demonic version of BRICK. Guilt- A crazy, tea drinking, explosive loveing girl and ruler of the guiltery (her work shop) where she and he GUILT TRIPPERS reside (looks strangly like tiny tina) GUILT knows all about Krieg's past and she has not forgiven him for forgetting. Dream Shepard- the shepard of krieg's dreams has bean captured and inprisoned by the nightmare lord in the nightmare palace. BRAT- a midget krieg that often throws supper tantrums if angered or dosent get what he wants he reprisents kriegs REGGRESION. MASK- kriegs REACTION FORMATION takes the form of a ferry man with a mask on which showa the oppisit emotion to what hes feeling. KRIEG'S RAGE- a powerful, rage filled beast and the conterpart of the inner voice he is rampageing in the HATEFERNO. Category:Blog posts